Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly, to a mobile communication device having an antenna element and a sensing element.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, most of the existing mobile communication devices are disposed with a sensing element and a sensing controller in order to pass testing standard of specific absorption ratio (abbr., SAR). Further, when human body is proximate to the antenna element in the mobile communication device, the sensing controller can output a control signal in response to a sensing signal from the sensing element, so that the mobile communication device can reduce a radiation power of the antenna element to thereby reduce electromagnetic wave absorbed by human body. However, with developments in slim design for the mobile communication device, space available for disposing the antenna element and the sensing element in the mobile communication device is compressed correspondingly. As result, a mutual interference between the antenna element and the sensing element may occur to degrade communication quality of the mobile communication device. Accordingly, it has become an important issue in terms of designing the mobile communication device as how to dispose the antenna element and the sensing element in the limited hardware space while reducing the mutual interference between the antenna element and the sensing element.